


~Fate Can Be Cruel~

by Fine_Lookin_Trap_Saeyoung



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, ANGST :3, All Are OOC, Blood and Gore, F/F, From Angst, Heavy Angst, I Am Not Good At Keeping Them in Character, I can’t do Tags for My Life, Just Wait Till the Ending lol, Lets Just Say That This Is Gonna Be Really Angsty, M/M, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Rest of RFA will also Suffer, Seven Needs a Hug, Slight Vanderwood Backstory, Sorry Not Sorry, THEY ALL NEED A HUG AFTER THIS, These Babies Are Gonna Suffer, These Babies Can Never Get a Break, Yoosung Is Gonna Suffer, Yoosung Needs a Hug, but just slightly, i’m a sucker for angst, like major angst, will there be a happy ending??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fine_Lookin_Trap_Saeyoung/pseuds/Fine_Lookin_Trap_Saeyoung
Summary: Summary will come when chapter one is out :3. Also I suck at summaries so I might just be extending the time so I don’t have to write one lmao.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin, Choi Saeran/V | Kim Jihyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	~Fate Can Be Cruel~

It’s funny how a single mistake can change a person’s fate. There are many paths in a person’s life that can cause changes. Some drastic while others hardly change a thing. But for a certain blond haired man, this mistake ruined a chance to be in a relationship just because he was afraid that this would ruin their friendship. Instead of a happy fairy tail he imagined to have with this person, he only ended up having a nightmare to live in. A nightmare that had barely any hope for a happy ending. A nightmare that he wished was only a dream. But sooner or later, this blond haired man will soon realize that this nightmare is reality. That sometimes movies and reality aren’t the same. No matter how much you try, you can’t bring back the dead. Yoosung Kim’s happy normal life will come to an end and be replaced with a future filled with sadness and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is my first time writing a fanfic lol so it’s going to be shit. This is just a sneak peek since I’m still working on chapter one but I wanted to publish a sort of sneak peek. If you hate angst then this is definitely not the right fic for you to read. Like seriously, this is filled with pure angst. >o< My poor babies must suffer for plot. Also I’m not the best at grammar cause screw grammar. And comments will fuel my energy to write so please do if you can ^w^. I would enjoy reading your comments. Anyways, I hope you can wait till chapter one! Get ready to board the angst train!


End file.
